Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to building members and, more particularly, to apparatuses and methods for reinforcing openings in joists.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Conventional floor construction methods typically comprise installing xe2x80x9cheaderxe2x80x9d members on the top of support walls that may be fabricated from, for example, concrete blocks, wood or metal studs. The header members may be fabricated from metal or wood and are supported on the wall. Other beam members, commonly referred to as joists, are used to span from wall to wall between the headers and are connected to the headers by suitable fasteners. The joists are typically arranged parallel to each other with 8xe2x80x3, 16xe2x80x3 or 24xe2x80x3 between their respective centers, depending upon the load characteristics that the floor must accommodate. A sheathing material such as plywood is then attached to the upper edges of the joists to form the floor surface.
After the floor is constructed, other trades must then install the utility members such as pipes, heating ducts, cables, wires, etc. Such utility members must be installed in such a manner so as to not affect the structural integrity of the floor system. Yet it is desirable to support the utility members in the floor system to minimize its intrusion into the livable space and without compromising the structural integrity of the floor.
One method that has been employed in the past for reinforcing an opening provided in a metal joist is illustrated in FIG. 1. As can be seen in that Figure, two pieces of angle 210 are attached to the web 282 of a metal joist 280 adjacent each end of an opening 290 provided in the web 282 When using such approach, the number and configuration of screws used are dependent upon the installation and loading characteristics of the joist.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for reinforcing a portion of a metal joist adjacent an opening extending through a portion of the metal joist. In one embodiment, the apparatus comprises a first reinforcement plate having a first side and a second side. The reinforcement plate has a pair of joist attachment ends and the second side has a non-linear profile between the pair of attachment ends.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises an apparatus for reinforcing a portion of a metal joist adjacent an opening extending through a portion of the metal joist. The apparatus comprises a first C-shaped reinforcement plate that has a front surface and a rear surface and a first leg that protrudes from the front surface and a second leg that protrudes from the front surface. The second leg has an arcuately shaped portion therein. The apparatus also includes a second C-shaped reinforcement plate that has a front surface and a rear surface and a primary leg that protrudes from the front surface and a secondary leg that protrudes from the front surface. The secondary leg has an arcuately shaped portion therein.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a method for forming a reinforced opening in the web of a metal support member. One embodiment of the method comprises forming an opening through the web, the opening having a top end portion and a bottom end portion and a width. The method also includes attaching a reinforcement member having a length that is greater than the width of the opening to portions of the web adjacent the opening such that a central portion of the reinforcement member spans across the top end portion or bottom end portion of the opening.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a method for forming a reinforced opening in the web of a metal support member. The method includes forming an opening through the web, the opening having a top end portion and a bottom end portion and a width and a height. The method also includes attaching a first reinforcement member having a length that is greater than the width of the opening to portions of the web adjacent the opening such that a central portion of the first reinforcement member spans across the top end portion of the opening. A second reinforcement member having a length that is greater than the width of the opening is attached to portions of the web adjacent the opening such that a central portion of the second reinforcement member spans across the bottom end portion of the opening.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention comprises a method of reinforcing an opening in a support member through which a utility member having an outer perimeter protrudes. The method may include attaching a first reinforcement member having a first edge portion which corresponds in shape to a portion of the perimeter of the utility member to the support member such that the first edge portion is oriented adjacent the portion of the perimeter of the utility member. The method may further include attaching a second reinforcement member having a second edge portion corresponding in shape to another portion of the perimeter of the utility member to the support member such the second edge of the second reinforcement member is oriented adjacent the another portion of the perimeter of the utility member.